Do You Remember, Sirius?
by flipptinkwell
Summary: oneshot They are brothers, but more. Implied slash, SBJP SBOC.


Disclaimer: I AM JK ROWLING! MUAHAHAHAHA! Not.

_Turn, turn, turn, Sirius! Run ribbons around that girl, ensnare her heart and trap her mind, whisper in her ear and press your lips against her soft, soft skin._

Speak, speak, speak, Sirius! Tell her what I told you, make her giggle with joy, let her eyes darken with lust.

Do this, Sirius, hold her so, press your fingers to her spine, let them dance along her slender frame.

Do as I say, Sirius! Do as I say, do as you should.

Do as I say, Sirius, for you shall be forever mine, forever mine, and don't you dare forget it.

Do what you want, Sirius, do what you want with any broad whose curves please you.

Do what you want, Sirius, but remember that you'll be mine, mine, always mine.

Do you remember Sirius? Do you remember that day by the lake?

I called you my brother, Sirius, and you called me yours.

We swam in that lake, Sirius, we swam together, legs, arms, elbows knees, all tangled and jangling and even when it hurt I didn't mind.

Your skin on mine, Sirius, your skin on mine and just before the cold, cold, cold that you hated so seeped into my being, I felt your skin on mine.

There was that burst of heat, do you remember, Sirius? Before that cold Dementor's numbness, do you remember?

You skin was like warm rubber, Sirius. The water rubbed it raw, and it puckered, so we stuck. We stuck for that instant and our movements pulled us apart again, and together, and apart, and together, and apart, until we breached on the mud, still together, always together.

Do you remember, Sirius? Our limbs tangled and our faces were too close. I felt your warm breath; it gave me goose bumps, Sirius. The mixture of hot against cold and your hands pressed against me made me wild, Sirius, wild, but still we stayed that way.

Your hair, Sirius, I remember running my fingers through that hair, close to your scalp. Do you remember, Sirius?

You had little green things stuck this way and that, and I pulled them out to show you. Do you remember, Sirius? You moaned -- you moaned and that made me brave, Sirius, and I brought my face a little closer, a little closer and then you stopped laughing, that bark of rough gravel that had blended into the background silenced so it made me aware again.

Do you remember, Sirius? Our eyes held each other, your gray against mine, and we moved closer, and closer, and closer still.

And then we heard the slight titter of joy from a girl on the other side, and I knew, and you knew, that voice was Lily's, and Lily's alone.

That broke the moment, Sirius, and we were aware, aware once more, and this time I laughed, and your eyes darkened.

They darkened, I could see, but after that all was black. I was laughing, laughing hard, laughing too hard, so hard that my eyes crinkled and closed enough so only a slight beam of light was perceived.

And I _felt_, felt your lips nearing mine, nearing mine and they puckered like your skin had in the water, and my eyes opened wide, so wide they hurt.

And Sirius, Sirius you tease, do you remember? You missed my lips and caressed my cheek instead, Sirius.

And again, the pain, the pain, your elbows and knees dug into all the wrong places as you got up, but I didn't mind Sirius, even though I pretended I did.

You helped me up, and I felt that jolt, that warmth again when I took your hand and pulled myself up and remember, Sirius? I almost pulled you down, too, but by then the wind had blown around us and the sun's warmth was gone so I didn't, instead we wiped mud off each other and again the warmth Sirius, do you remember?

I think you remember Sirius, I _know_ you remember, Sirius, because that broad, yes, that one, there, she's got messy hair like mine and the glasses and Sirius, Sirius, Sirius you know she loves Quidditch as much as I do.

Do what you want, Sirius, because you'll be forever mine.

So do as I say, Sirius! Do as I say, do as you should.

So turn, turn, turn, Sirius! Run ribbons around that girl, run ribbons through her and ensnare her mind with your words, whisper in her ear and press your lips against her soft, soft skin.

So speak, speak, speak, Sirius! You think you are yours during the day but remember, remember, Sirius, you are mine during the night and you'll always, always, always come back to your more-than-a-brother brother, Sirius.

So do this, Sirius, do that, Sirius, and ensnare her as you have done me and I you.

Do you remember, Sirius? Because _I_ do.

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
